Fuerte como hielo, frágil de cristal
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Shaka, enamorado de alguien que se fue, odiando a quienes se lo quitarón y ahora que el vuelve a matarlo... lucha entre el amor y el deber... muriendo en el intento de resolver ese enigma...


Fuerte como hielo... pero frágil como cristal  
**Pareja: **Shaka?  
**Advertencias:** Romance, drama con su toque de Lemon

¿Cómo amar la libertad...  
Sin odiar el cautiverio...?  
¿Cómo amar la intemperie...  
son repidiar a la jaula...?

¿Cómo ver tus ojos  
sin perderme en ellos  
sin perder mi vida...  
y todos mis sueños?

Una noche tormentosa, relámpagos furiosos... que amenazaron con destruir todo a su paso... unos ojos azul celeste... observaban con tristeza aquel espectáculo majestuoso que parecía que el cielo lloraba con el ... su cabellera brillante como los rayos del alba, su marca en la frente color escarlata, su piel blanca tallada en el mas blanco mármol, brillante y suave...

- Mi amor ... – una dulce voz llena de tristeza y melancolia, un susurro que llegaba a un alma destrozada por el dolor

Acababa de pasar una de la batallas mas sangrientas en la historia del Santuario Ateniense, desde que Hades fue sellado hace mas de 200 años... los caballeros de bronce tenían la misión de pasar por las 12 casas para salvar a Atenea, destruyendo todo a su paso ... como deseo morir en la batalla contra el fénix... pero no lo hizo... por el...

- Malditos...- ahora su voz estaba llena de rencor y de odios...

Cerro sus ojos dejando escapar una lagrima de tristeza después abrió lentamente los ojos como pocas veces lo hace, para clavarlos en donde deberia estar la Luna, la complice que los guardo esa noche...mientras que recordaba una noche de luna llena ... exactamente la noche anterior a la batalla del Santuario...

La luna esplendorosa, complice de dos amantes que bajo ella se juraban amor eterno ...

- Ohhhh... te amoooo... – un gemido de placer impregnado de lujuria y pasión... el cuerpo esculpido en el mas blanco mármol era poseído por otro que apiñonado por el sol contrastaba con este...

Un grito ahogado y el extasis de ambos llegaban al mismo tiempo... mientras que agotados y sudorosos caian rendidos abrazados en una cama que los acompaño en la danza mas sublime de todas... la danza de el amor mutuo y la posesion del otro... o la entrega de si mismo...

- Oh... Shaka... te amo tanto...-  
- Y yo a ti ... eres todo para mi... sin ti... me quebraria...  
- Shaka... mi angel de frágil cristal... debes de fortalecerte como el hielo... pero aun así conservando tu pureza y tu belleza...  
- Amor... me preocupa... ¿qué sucede...?  
- Te... dejare...

Shaka cerro nuevamente sus ojos con mucho dolor mientras que una lagrima amarga surcaba su mejilla con todo el dolor que tenia en su corazón ... cayo esa lagrima... como u8na de esas gotas de lluvia ... que parecian intentar consolar a el alma del rubio...

Pasaron los dias... y las batallas se fueron dando... En el frio Argard... _debes de fortalecerte como el hielo..._... y después contra Poseidón... el océano... que siempre parecía estar en su cabello... _pero aun así conservando tu pureza y tu belleza..._ ... Cada frace de el... su amante y su amado... se le quedo impreganada en su alma... como cada caricia y cada beso... que aun lo mantenian vivo... por que creia ciegamente que lo volveria a ver...

Al parecer... el rubio budista no estaba tan mal... por que una noche de esas solitarias... el sello de Hades se rompio por fin... eso significaria que la batalla mas sangrienta y peligrosa se acababa de desatar... un cosmo conocido para todos llego al santuario... era uno poderoso que nadie se atreveria a retar... y mucho menos a desobedecer una orden suya... aunque ...

- Mu... ten mucho cuidado...- Mandó un mensaje de aviso por medio de su cosmo mientras que el carnero salia al encuentro de ese... "desconocido"...

Mi Corazón oprimido  
siente junto a la alborada  
el dolor de sus amores  
y el sueño de las distancias  
pensando en su cuerpo  
meditando sobre sus ojos  
contemplando la Luna  
con ojos de dolor...

Shaka se mantuvo observando la pequeña batalla de Afrodita de Picsis y Death Mask contra Mu de Aries... sonrió victorioso y orgulloso de Mu... cuendo se deshizo de ellos fácilmente si matarlos... esto le daba mala espina... ¿cómo era posible que esos que se decian ser caballers de Atenea se convirtieran en Zapuries de Hades...?... bueno considerando que esos dos... apoyaron incondicionalmente a Arles...

- Arles...- un susurro...

A pesar de que todo habia terminado con esos dos traidores... la presencia de ese "extraño"... lo inquitaba... y demasiado para que su gusto... sabia que las cosas empeorarian si este "extraño" atacaba a Mu... probablemente lo derrotaria sin mayor contratiempo ...

**En el templo de Aries... **

- Mu ... ¿acaso crees que Afrodita y Dm ... son los unicos que vienen conmigo...?...  
- ... – No respondio pero tres presencias casi le roban el aliento... respondiéndole una pregunta que se le formo en la mente... ¿quiénes mas...?- Capricornio no Shura... Acuarius no Camyu ... Géminis no Saga... ¿ustedes también...? – la sorpresa de el guardian de la primera casa era notoria mientras que sonrisas frias... sin expresión alguna de hecho, cruzaban los rostros de esos tres... "traidores"...

**En el templo de Virgo... **

Shaka abrió los ojos como nunca antes lo habia hecho... considerando que casi nuna los abria... la sorpresa se veia tatuada en sus ojos azules...

- Nunca pensé ... que... tu... también fueras un traidor... – una lagrima de decepción cruzo su blanca mejilla... sin embargo... la seco con dolor y coraje... – no es momento de llorar... no ahora... debo ser fuerte como el hielo... _Aunque por dentro... sea frágil de cristal... _

**En el templo de Aries... **

Lo "Traidores" con ayuda de el otro extraño pasaron Aries... mientras que Shaka... acongojado y decepcionado ya preparaba la bienvenida en el templo de Cáncer... las puertas del infierno esperaban a Saga, Camus y Shura ... quienes se quedaron mas que atonitos ... sorprendidos por la extraña conexión al mundo de los muertos... sin embargo a Saga se le hacia algo... extraño... que precisamente en una de las casas vacias hubiera algo que los esperara... y comenzaba a perder la paciencia...

Los ataques de los cadáveres... las suposición de lo que pasaba... y la poca paciencia que de por si tenia... Saga termino buscando uns razon para esas cosas... y se dio cuenta de que era producto de las ilusiones de alguien poderoso... ¿quién mas podria ser si no el mas cercano a un dios...?... Shaka de Virgo... entrecerro el ceño... y mando un ataque a Shaka... este se defendio con algo de dificultad con una barrera... y extendiendo todo su cosmos le devolvió el ataque... haciando que el trio de intrusos desapareciera...

- Se que no es tu final... ¿dónde estas... donde te metiste?...

Los espectros de Hades... pasaron con algunos problemas por los templos restantes... se quedaron por algun tiempo... en Leo... donde el león dorado los esperaba ansioso con proteger su casa... costara lo que costara... gracias a que uno de ellos inmovilizo a Aioria por unos segundos ... pasaron a la casa siguiente... Virgo...

Llegaron con prisas... y al encontrar la casa destruida y deshabitada aparentemente estaban apunto de irse... mas Shaka aprecio de todos lados para unirse después frente a ellos... y retarlos... mas cuando los ataco... algo que parecía imposible sucedió... uno de los espectros... detuvo el ataque de Shaka con gran facilidad... este se sorprendio mas no lo demostro a los espectros... _Nunca demuestres que te sorprende lo que hace tu enemigo... aunque lo haga..._ ... esas eran las palabras sabias de Saga... SU Saga...

- ¿Has sido tu el que ha podido detener mi ataque...?  
- hum... – una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro apiñonado...- No creas que tu fachada de superioridad asusta a todo el mundo...-  
- _Esa voz... _– Shaka frunció el ceño molesto y lo reto para que lo atacara ... sin embargo... no fue solo uno quien lo ataco... sino tres... a el joven budista le sorprendió... sin embargo... no lo demostró... así le había enseñado Saga...

Los espectros estaban a punto de derrotarlo... sin embargo el rubio de la sexta casa no se iba a dejar así como así... y se defendio... neutralizando sus ataques... después... los descubrió ante sus "espias"...reluciendo las armaduras de oro negro, brillantes como las originales de oro amarillo... después aparento que dejaba pasar a los tres excompañeros dorados... para eliminar a los espectros sin atacar a los Zapiries... sin embargo...

- Esperen... ¿en verdad vienen a eleminar a atenea?  
- Si... a eso venimos...  
- Ya no tienen que mentir... he eliminado a quienes los cuidaban  
- Nosotros no mentimos...  
- Pense que... no se rebajarian ante una cosa así... pero parece que me equivoque...  
- Basta!

De tu lengua  
salen espinas  
convertidas en mentiras  
que se clavan  
en mi alma  
destrozando mi razón...

- ¿A dónde nos llevas..?  
- A un lugar digno para morir...  
- Shaka... tu...  
- ... siganme ... –

Los tres sin mas lo siguieron llegando a el jardín privado de Shaka... un jardín extenso... hermosamente decorado con pétalos rosas por todos lados... dándole un toque de misticismo y de hermosura nunca antes visto...

- Nunca pense que dentras de el templo de la virgen existiera un jardín de este tamaño...  
- Como has de saber... Shaka es la reencarnación de Buda... este se dice que murio debajo de un par de arboles gemelos... _¿Acaso tu... Shaka?_ – 

Shaka habia escuchado esa pregunta de el ojiverde... mas no quiso contestarla sabia que no tendría caso de hacerlo... Saga sabria que así seria... si... quería morir en sus manos... como una noche lo hizo de placer y pasión... vaya recuerdos... pero... no quería saber nada... no quería... recordar nada...menos teniéndolo enfrente... por que caeria en sus brazos dejándolos pasar...

El combate comenzo... Saga se mantenia alejado solo viendo con tristeza... sabia que Shaka... seria la reencarnación de buda... el mas cercano a un dios ... aun así contra dos de los caballeros mas fuertes de la orden nunca ganaria... era definitivo que perderia... pero... ¿por qué lo hacia?... no lo entendia... ¿por qué no llamaba a Aioria, a Mu... o a Milo...?... era un misterio para Saga... hastaq que reacciono cuando tuvo enfrente a Shaka... no quería atacarlo... pero...

- ¡Otra Dimension! 

Shaka con mucho esfuerzo se libero de la otra dimension de Saga ... aunque... casi termina en otra dimension

- No puedo seguir así ... no puedo morir ... aun no... _Si continuo peleando con los tres... terminaran matándome..._- Shaka piensa mientras que buscaba una salida mas no hallaba ninguna... mas que...- Les lanzare la técnica mas poderosa de Shaka de Virgo...¡Tesoro del Cielo!...-

_- Shaka... ¿por qué lo haes...?  
- la pregunta... es ¿por qué lo haces tu? ...¿Saga?  
- Por favor ... dejanos pasar...   
- Tu un dia me dijiste... que el Santuario era primero ...  
- Que nuestro corazón ... lo se ... Shaka... por favor...  
- No!  
- Te admiro... y... aun te amo...  
- Mientes...  
- No... te admiro por que era fuerte como el hielo... y te amo... por que eres frágil aun... como el cristal...  
- ... Saga...  
- Pero... tengo que eliminarte... es mi misión...   
- Que así sea... _

La conexión entre ambos se rompio mientras que el guardian de la sexta casa iba quitando lentamente los 5 sentidos a los tres... que alguna vez fueron sus amigos... y entre ellos... uno... su gran amor...

- ¡Atenea Exclamation!  
- ¡Privación del 5° sentido...! – Shaka extendio su brazo dejando que la gravedad hiciera que su rosario colgara hacia el piso... – Las flores de los arboles gemelos... ¿han caido? ...

Una gran explosion donde todo el jargin desaparecio no dejando nada ... los tres tridores que estaban aun de pie... sin embargo la amargura de saber que habian eliminado a su compañero de una forma tan cruel...

Alguien llora en silencio  
en las noches de luna  
alguien llora el entresueño  
largo de su exilio  
alguien llora su dolor   
y es mi corazón...

Saga aun le sobraba el ultimo sentido como a sus compañeros... solo que el tenia el sentido de la vista... todo parecía haber acabado sin embargo... Shaka aprecio ahí... sentado como siempre... como la primera vez que lo vio... y como siempre lo encontraba... en la posición de flor de loto... pasivo... y hermoso como siempre...

- ¡esperen!... ¡Shaka!   
- Las flores se abren... y luego se marchitan, las estrellas brillan y después se apagan... a este planeta, a este sol, a nuestra galaxia, incluso al universo entero... tarde o temprano le llegara la hora de morir... lo mismo sucede con la vida de las personas aunque comparada con la inmensidad del universo, su duración será menor que la de un simple parpadeo ... en este breve lapso del tiempo, las personas nacen, ríen y lloran... luchan y sufren... experimentan el amor y el odio... todo se basa en memorias pasajeras... y finalmente la muerte los envuelve con su manto de reposo eterno... – caminaba lento... hasta posarse debajo de los árboles gemelos... y sentarse de nuevo bajo ellos...-   
- Mi compasión me obliga a ponerle fin a su vida...- Shura dijo con algo de tristeza... mientras se acercaba a el dorado de Virgo... para darle el ultimo golpe...  
- Llévate este mensaje... viento... ¡Y entrégaselo a Atenea...!  
- ¿Ya has terminado con todo lo que tenias que hacer ...?  
- ... – Shaka no respondió...  
- Entonces... ¡Perdóname...!...- unas lagrimas... deteniéndose a centímetros de su cuello...- ¿qué sucede ahora...?  
- Ya habíamos destruido a Shaka... – dice Camus...  
- Pero su espiritu se ha mantenido bajo esos arboles... para poder escribir ese mensaje con sangre... Shaka... –

_- Shaka... tu  
- No... no estoy aquí aunque paresca... las apariencias engañan como tu me lo enseñaste alguna vez...  
- Shaka... mi niño rubio hermoso  
- No me digas así... con esas palabras... me engañaste... Saga...  
- Nunca te mentí ... te amé--- y lo sigo haciendo...  
- No te creo...  
- Siempre tan fuerte como el hielo...  
- Pero... frágil de cristal...  
- SHAKA!_

A la vista de los tres... Shaka se desmorona con el viento... dejando una amargura interna para los tres... en especial para Saga de géminis... quien con el corazon destrozado... tiene que seguir la misión... aun con lagrimas de sangre emanando de su alma... por que Shaka... su gran amor... habia muerto... y bajo sus propias manos...

Quería decirle la verdad... y sus compañeros lo acompañaban con ese deseo... sin embargo... una hada del Hades... los vigilaba muy de cerca... Saga... al darse cuenta callo al suelo... golpeando el piso... con lagrimas... con dolor...Shaka habia muerto... odiándolo... sin entenderlo... ya lo que pasara... no importaba... seguiría a Shaka... si ángel rubio... fuerte de hielo... pero frágil como cristal ...


End file.
